


Silent Goodbye

by Royal_Arcthunder



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 02:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royal_Arcthunder/pseuds/Royal_Arcthunder
Summary: After discovering the way to defeat Grima. Robin has time to reflect on their choices for the battle that is approaching.





	Silent Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This is a One Shot that was inspired by some art by ryuucae on Tumblr about Robin saying farewell to their child Morgan but not in a straightforward fashion. It is a more one sided good bye that Morgan doesn't realize is happening. This is one of my first written pieces I've ever done so please be nice ty! I will take any constructive criticism to improve my writing and again thank you for your time and I hope you enjoy this! Also this is a one-shot it is not meant to be long but I'm sorry if it is too short I don't know I haven't really ever written before and had no one to revise it but myself so any mistakes you see sorry!

                                                        “ _ **Don’t do anything reckless Robin. When the time comes let me end this.”**_

 

This sentence played over and over inside of Robin’s mind. The rest of the Shepherds had called it a night and prepared for the evening’s rest. Robin sat at their desk looking over battle plans. Revising and editing while the conversation with Naga still present in their mind. They felt their heart tightening in their chest. The ability to breathe becoming a challenge as they felt dread fall upon them. They want to heed Chrom’s words and let him end it. End Grima and live peacefully for the rest their lives. Yet the guilt of having the possibility of Grima returning, maybe not in their time, but in a future date. It broke their heart. They heard of what that future was like from the future children. About a barren world where they fought just to survive. Never knowing peace and what true happiness could be until they arrived here. No, Robin can not allow that future to be no matter the timeline. If they can prevent it they shall. As they sat deep in their thoughts they felt a cold sensation on their face. So deep in thought they did not realize that tears had escaped them and with a choked sob they slam their hands onto their desk. The thought of losing their new found family. The person they love and their child was too much to bear. They stayed in that position for quite some time. Their tears now dried but the pain still lingering they rose from their seat and walked out their tent. Absentmindedly going towards a direction feeling not truly there but there all the same. They soon realize they had stepped towards their future child's tent. The sensation of dread returning once again as they realized that they have not told anyone of their decision. That they were about to commit the ultimate sacrifice to ensure a Grima-less future is guaranteed. As much as it pained them it was the right choice THE ONLY choice no matter how much Chrom insisted that he do it. They won’t allow it. Robin jumped at the sound of a voice calling from behind them. They turn to see their child Morgan standing there looking quizzically unsure as to why they were there. Morgan approaches their parent a look of concern adorning their face. Robin tries to relax and release the tension and stress they feel barring down on them. They won’t do it. They will lie to themselves and say they won’t do it. At least for the night. For their child. Robin musters a smile and assures Morgan that they are fine just the stress of the upcoming battle getting to them slightly. Morgan doesn’t truly believe it fully but runs up to give Robin a hug. Robin gives as much love into this hug truly feeling like it will the last. As Morgan pulls away they again question if everything is alright. Robin dismisses it once again as nerves not wanting to concern their child with what will come to be.They ruffle Morgan’s hair and ask if they would like to help with battle strategies for the fight. Morgan looks shocked but quickly regain their composure and excitedly say yes. Asking if it is alright that they work with them. Robin gives them a soft smile and assures them that it is quite alright and that they would make a better tactician than them one day. Morgan thanks them but can tell something is definitely wrong but they don’t want to pester any further. They both enter Morgan’s tent and work on battle plans and the different kind of strategies they believe they can pull off. Eventually as the night passes Morgan lulls to sleep propped up their chair tired from all the preparation they were doing. Robin looks at their child. Their future child that they may actually never see be born and the same pain returns. This is not how they wanted their life to end but this is what they have come to accept. They felt tears forming once more seeing their child in a peaceful sleep. _This is for them_ Robin thought to themselves. They stood from their chair and went to give their child a kiss on the head. As they walked away Robin let the tears fall free once more.

_I love you my child I hope you know that._

 


End file.
